


Gage ou vérité?

by Niwolah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hot Kiss, Humor, Jealous Inuzuka Kiba, Kissing, M/M, Minor Uchiha Sasuke, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwolah/pseuds/Niwolah
Summary: Naruto, Kiba, Hinata et Sakura se sont rejoints chez ShikaTema pour passer le week-end ensemble. Kiba voulait jouer à "Gage ou vérité ?", il y joue. Pas compliqué. Mais Temari est une vraie sadique qui ne se cache pas. Seulement, le gage qu'elle donne à Naruto est trop simple. Bien trop simple. Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas. Personne ne le sait. Sauf le concerné.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	Gage ou vérité?

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis la détentrice de u-dbsjkiss sur skyrock et je suis aussi sur FanFiction.net, raison pour laquelle vous connaissez peut-être cette histoire. J'ai décidé de rassembler tous mes écrits, tout fandom confondu, pour avoir plus facile.  
> Donc non, pas de plagiat de ma part!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Et elle tourne, la bouteille. Elle tourne très vite. Temari l'a lancée voilà une minute et quarante secondes mais elle ne semble toujours pas vouloir ralentir.  
— La prochaine fois, marmonne Kiba, divise ta force en trois ou quatre. Ça fait des plombes qu'on attend qu'elle s'arrête, là…  
Il n'a pas tort, même si personne ne le confirme clairement. Il vaut mieux ne pas contrarier Temari car si Sakura ne mesure pas encore totalement sa force, la blonde aux quatre couettes, elle, si. Et elle ne se soucie pas de savoir si elle fait mal ou non.  
Finalement, après un énième tour, la bouteille ralentit sa course et finit par diriger son goulot en direction de Naruto.  
— Enfin ! s'exclame Temari en tapant des mains. Depuis le temps que je rêve de tomber sur toi.  
Légèrement inquiet — et il y a de quoi — sans toutefois le montrer vraiment, le blond la regarde, cherchant à sonder son esprit. Cette fille est tellement tordue qu'il en a peur. Et il n'est pas le seul ; même Shikamaru, son petit ami depuis deux ans, s'exécute à chacune de ses paroles. C'est dire…  
Soit. Naruto a peur et ses craintes sont fondées.  
— Gage ou vérité ? sourit-elle.  
— Gage. répond-il du tac-au-tac.  
On ne sait jamais quelle question elle pourrait poser. Il en est de même pour les gages mais généralement, tous les sujets concernant les dessous de ceinture sont pour les « vérités » et très franchement, Naruto ne veut pas étaler sa vie privée dans un jeu stupide lancé par son meilleur ami. Non mais. Il le fait quand il le décide. Point.  
— Sûr ?  
— Bah…  
— Trop tard. Donc, comme gage, tu prendras rendez-vous chez le coiffeur demain. jubile-t-elle.  
— Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
— Pour te faire raser les cheveux ! Pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? lui demande-t-elle sincèrement étonnée.  
Silence. Tout le monde se tait et la regarde avec les yeux ronds. Mais personne n'ose la contrarier, encore une fois. Naruto est seul au monde.  
— Non mais… Je peux pas… Je veux garder ma tignasse, moi… geint celui-ci, larme à l'œil et lèvre tremblotante.  
— Temari… intervient doucement Hinata, la téméraire Hyuuga. Si tu choisissais plutôt… autre chose…?  
— Oui, de plus sympa quand même… continue Sakura d'une voix tendre, entraînée par le courage son amie.  
— Je veux pas d'un pote avec la boule à zéro, moi ! C'est moche ! enchaîne Kiba et son tact légendaire.  
— Merci beaucoup, vraiment. réagit Naruto face à cette remarque. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi ; c'est franchement hideux et ça ne m'ira pas du tout.  
— Mouais. Bon. Personnellement, je trouve que mon idée n'est pas si méchante que ça. Mais même s'il ne dit rien parce qu'il dort encore, je suppose que Shikamaru est de votre avis alors je vais être gentille et donner un autre gage à ma victime du moment.  
Déjà, tout le monde soupire de soulagement. Shikamaru aussi. À moins qu'il ne ronfle…? En tout cas, ça revient au même.  
Quatre paires d'yeux sont ainsi donc tournés vers Temari, avides de savoir.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore nous sortir…? gémit Naruto en pensée lorsqu'il la voit sourire de son si particulier sourire (sadique).  
— Je sais… Et je parie même que tu vas préférer le premier gage.  
— Dis toujours.  
— Tu dois trouver quelqu'un dont l'image extérieure ne correspond pas à sa réelle personnalité. En l'occurrence, quelqu'un à l'aspect froid, arrogant, mystérieux, pourquoi pas, qui se croit supérieur et meilleur que tout le monde.  
— C'est tout ? s'étonne Hinata. Il y en a plein dans les rues, des gens comme ça.  
— Ah mais j'ai pas fini. Ça doit être un homme, peu importe son âge. Évite peut-être les vieux croûtons si tu ne veux pas nous empêcher de dormir. se tourne-t-elle ensuite vers Naruto.  
— Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
— Toujours est-il que ça ne change rien à ce qu'a dit Hinata. continue Sakura sans entendre l'interrogation de son ami.  
— Le changement arrive… sourit Temari. Naruto devra l'embrasser.  
Elle laisse couler quelques instants, le temps que l'information intègre bien le cerveau de tout le monde. Puis, elle continue :  
— Et pas un smack d'une demi-seconde à peine. Trois secondes au minimum pour que le gage soit validé. termine-t-elle, des étoiles — à entendre par là que c'étaient des bombes — dans les yeux. Maintenant, si tu préfères te raser les cheveux, libre à toi.  
Le choc passé, Naruto éclate de rire et, pensant que c'est nerveux, Sakura tente de négocier. Peine perdue ; cette fille est un monstre sans cœur ni compassion et semble l'assumer pleinement… Impossible de la raisonner. Même la verve de la douce Hinata ne peut la dissuader :  
— Comment peut-il trouver quelqu'un de cette description à cette heure-ci alors qu'il fait noir nuit ?  
— En plus, il fait glacial, dehors… ajoute Sakura.  
— Ah mais il a deux jours pour faire ce gage. Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point. rigole Temari.  
— Oui mais pour trouver un homme comme tu le décris, il faut le connaître un tant soit peu. Et ça ne se fait pas en deux jours. intervient enfin Kiba qui ne disait rien jusque là.  
D'ailleurs, il étonne tout le monde avec ce raisonnement qui ne lui ressemble pas, lui qui est plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas.  
— Pas faux, acquiesce la blonde aux couettes, mais vous connaissez Naruto aussi bien que moi, non ? Vous savez donc qu'il attire la sympathie. argumente-t-elle ensuite.  
— Sinon, je suis toujours là, je n'ai pas encore disparu. rigole celui-ci alors que l'on parlait de lui comme s'il avait changé de pièce. Et je suis d'accord de faire ce gage. Je le trouve super facile, moins douloureux et moins coûteux que de se faire raser les cheveux.  
À son tour d'être fixé par quatre paires d'yeux.  
— Quoi ?  
— Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris… lâche Kiba, abasourdi.  
— Tu vas embrasser un parfait inconnu juste pour le jeu ? s'écrie Sakura, réveillant Shikamaru par cet éclat de voix. Non mais t'es malade, ma parole ! T'es complètement timbré !  
— Holà, du calme. Je ne suis pas obligé d'embrasser un parfait inconnu, comme tu le dis si bien, n'est-ce pas Temari ?  
— Non, en effet… Mais on n'a personne, dans nos connaissances, qui est comme je le veux…  
— Hmhm. Mais vous oubliez que je peux connaître des gens que vous ne connaissez pas.  
— Et que je ne connais pas non plus ? demande Kiba, blessé que son meilleur ami puisse lui cacher des choses.  
— Malheureusement, oui… Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, crois-moi. Quelle heure est-il ? s'informe-t-il tout d'un coup, passant du coq à l'âne.  
— Bientôt minuit. répond sagement Hinata.  
— Parfait. Deux jours pour faire ce gage, c'est bien ça ?  
— Oui.  
— Génial.  
Sur ce, il prend son gsm et compose un numéro si vite qu'il ne peut démentir l'avoir composé de nombreuses fois auparavant.  
Alors que ses amis s'interrogent du regard et que Temari fulmine sur place, une conversation téléphonique dont ils ne comprennent rien démarre :  
— Salut ! Je ne te dérange pas ? commence-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. ......... J'espérais justement que tu aies terminé. Dis- ……… Quoi ? …….. Oui. ….. Ah, tu es déjà rentré ? Je pensais que tu en avais encore pour une journée complète. Tu as fini plus tôt ? ………………………………….. Ah bon ? Zut… Je suis parti à peine cinq minutes avant que tu ne reviennes, alors… soupire-t-il, visiblement déçu de la nouvelle qu'il vient d'apprendre. ……….. Oui, donc, en fait, je suis avec des amis, chez Temari. ……… Oui, c'est elle mais elle est face à moi, là… Hum. Donc, je disais que j'ai besoin de toi. …………………………………. Allô ? s'inquiète-t-il aussitôt qu'un silence anormal survient. ………….. Mais- ……………….. Salop ! Tu m'as fait peur, enfoiré ! Ok, donc tu saurais venir…? …………… Oh, d'accord, je comprends. ….. Non, c'est rien. Tant qu'on sait se voir avant deux jours, c'est génial. sourit-il, compréhensif. ……. Cool. …………… Oui ? ……………….. Bah… hésite-t-il, embêté. C'est que, comme je te pensais encore là-bas jusqu'à demain, j'ai accepté de dormir chez Temari… ………… Non non ! Les autres sont là aussi, je ne suis pas assez fou pour rester seul avec elle. ……… D'accord. …… Oui, ok. À demain, alors. …… Bonne nuit.  
Et lorsqu'il raccroche, personne n'a bougé, ayant écouté sa conversation avec un intérêt non feint malgré une compréhension proche du néant. D'où les yeux de merlan frit qu'arborent ses amis, surtout Shikamaru qui ne sait même pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant le coup de téléphone.  
— On peut m'expliquer ? demande-t-il justement.  
— Gage de Temari pour Naruto.  
— Je vois. Et t'as appelé qui ?  
— Quelqu'un que lui seul connaît.  
— Ah. D'accord. Son nom ?  
— Aucune idée.  
— Pourquoi c'est toi qui réponds, Sakura ?  
— Parce que Naruto ne répondrait pas à ma place. soupire-t-elle, ce que confirme le concerné.  
— Ok. À part ça, j'ai raté quoi jusqu'à ce coup de fil ?  
— Rien.  
— Super.  
— Je ferai mon gage demain en fin de matinée, ça te va, Temari ?  
— Mouais. Mais si j'avais su que ça allait être si simple pour toi, je n'aurais pas changé.  
— Trop tard. rigole Naruto.  
Suite à cela, ils décident communément d'aller se coucher. Leur vie respective leur supprimant quelques heures de sommeil, ils profitent de la plupart de leurs week-ends pour se reposer. Et étant justement un vendredi soir, presque un samedi matin, ils n'allaient pas changer leur habitude si bien acquise.

Le lendemain donc, aux alentours de neuf heures, la première personne à se lever est Sakura. Faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller Hinata qui dormait dans le second lit de la chambre, elle s'aventure dans le couloir à l'aveuglette jusqu'à atteindre la salle de bain. Une fois dedans seulement, elle allume la lampe et commence à se préparer tandis que les autres dorment encore profondément.  
Alors qu'elle va descendre les escaliers, une porte s'ouvre néanmoins, laissant apparaître une Temari déjà fringante.  
— Tu t'es habillée dans le noir ? s'étonne-t-elle aussitôt.  
— Bah non, je ne suis pas encore nyctalope. rigole la blonde. Shikamaru, une fois qu'il dort, il dort. Bruit ou pas, lumière ou pas. Alors, hein…  
— Forcément… C'est plutôt pratique, d'ailleurs.  
Et se réduisant au silence, elles rejoignent le rez-de-chaussée, se moquant doucement de la position étrange de Kiba qui dort dans le canapé et qui avait fait tomber sa couverture de fortune sur Naruto, couché par terre, pendant la nuit. Temari, d'humeur maternelle — ce qui ne lui arrive pas souvent, avouons-le, la lui remet correctement tandis que Sakura se dirige déjà vers la cuisine dans l'optique de faire du café. La blonde, une fois de retour, s'occupe de préparer tout ce dont ils auront besoin pour le petit-déjeuner. Le tout dans un calme précaire dû aux tintements de la vaisselle. Ce n'est de toute façon pas ces bruits qui réveillent Naruto ni même Kiba mais plutôt une sonnerie provenant du portable du premier, les faisant grogner son ami et lui.  
— Allô… marmonne le blond sans daigner regarder qui l'appelle ni ouvrir les yeux. Oh ? Non, c'est rien, c'est pas grave… ………. Moui mais c'est pas grave, je te dis. se réveille-t-il doucement en se redressant sur ses coudes. Il est quelle heure, là ? ……….. Oui, j'ai dormi comme un loir. Et toi ? ……… Ah… Désolé… …………. Oui mais- ………. Bon. … Quoi ? ………. Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème. D'accord, à tout à l'heure.  
— C'était celui d'hier ? grogne Kiba.  
— T'es déjà réveillé ? sursaute-t-il.  
— Avec une sonnerie comme la tienne, je me demande qui ne le serait pas. Quelle idée de foutre un son de guitare électrique en rut pour sonnerie d'appel, franchement.  
— J'aime bien ma sonnerie, moi.  
— J'imagine.  
Maintenant bien réveillés, les garçons s'extirpent de leur lieu de nuit et, attirés par une bonne odeur émanant de la cuisine, s'y dirigent d'un accord commun.  
Les filles, qui n'avaient rien entendu de ce qui se passait dans le salon, s'étonnent de les voir déjà debout.  
— Je vous aurais plutôt vus lève-tard. réagit Sakura en les saluant.  
Sans lui répondre, Kiba et Naruto aident leurs amies à terminer la préparation du futur repas, sous les exigences de Temari qu'ils ne pensent même pas à contrarier.  
Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que la dernière demoiselle du groupe apparaît, vêtue de son joli peignoir violet qui fait si bien rougir Kiba, suivie quelques minutes plus tard encore par Shikamaru. Il est alors bientôt dix heures du matin et les amis entament doucement leur petit-déjeuner, parlant de tout et de rien, Temari rappelant cependant le gage que Naruto devait effectuer avant le surlendemain, l'enjoignant ainsi à sortir rapidement à la recherche d'une "proie" facile.  
— À quoi bon ? J'ai déjà quelqu'un de désigné pour m'aider à ça. sourit-il en se servant de café.  
— On peut peut-être savoir son nom maintenant que tu es sûr de toi, tu ne crois pas ? râle Kiba qui ne digère toujours pas le secret de Naruto.  
— Hm non. Pas envie.  
Avalant sa rancœur, il se tait et entame son morceau de pain tandis que Temari rigole, suivie discrètement par Sakura. Hinata et Shikamaru restant calme et mangeant dans le silence complet, n'étant pas vraiment du matin. Surtout Shikamaru dont les yeux se ferment à intervalles réguliers, si bien qu'il confond le beurre et le fromage à tartiner… Mais bon. Par habitude sûrement, il prend une autre tartine et partage sa dose de beurre entre les deux tartines pour donner l'une d'entre elles à Temari qui attend sagement qu'il ait terminé. Habitude du matin, on ne peut le nier.  
Très vite, vers les onze heures, les estomacs sont remplis, les yeux sont un peu plus ouverts, les neurones sont connectés avec plusieurs de leurs compères, et voilà les six amis qui retournent au salon pour se préparer à sortir. Où, ils ne le savent pas encore mais ils trouveront bien un endroit en cours de route.  
Une sonnerie et une exclamation plus tard, Sakura annonce qu'Ino aimerait passer la journée avec eux et qu'elle les attend au centre commercial. Pour une demoiselle toujours à la pointe de la mode, ce lieu de rendez-vous n'est pas étonnant.  
C'est ainsi qu'armés de leur portefeuille, le petit groupe se dirige vers le centre-ville...

Arrivés là-bas, la jeune fille qu'ils rejoignaient leur saute dessus en guise de bonjour. Toujours aussi énergique, on dirait.  
Commençant leur tour, guidé par les inséparables amies, le groupe suit gentiment. Ils parlent de tout et de rien, regardent les vitrines, entrent parfois dans les magasins, sont souvent contraints d'essayer tel ou tel vêtement,... Jusqu'à ce que, vers quatorze heures, le gsm de Naruto sonne de nouveau. C'est un message, cette fois-ci. Kiba le lit par-dessus son épaule sans oublier de regarder le nom de l'expéditeur ; un certain « enfoiré » qui envoie « Derrière mon café »... Clair, net, court, aucune indication sur le lien entre son ami et lui. Et surtout, c'est incompréhensible. Sauf pour Naruto. Génial.  
— De quel café il parle, Monsieur Quejeneconnaispas ? grogne-t-il.  
— Fais taire un peu ta jalousie. Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit à son sujet, pas même à toi, espèce de fouineur. rigole Naruto. Et c'est son café favori. Je vous y conduis, il nous y attend.  
Naruto prévient ses amis, non sans expliquer de quoi il s'agit à Ino qui trépigne aussitôt d'impatience, et le voilà qui prend la tête du groupe pour les cinquante mètres qui le séparent de son gage. Sur le chemin, une affiche publicitaire attire le regard de ses amies : un parfum masculin représenté par l'icône mondiale de la mode, Sasuke Uchiwa.  
— Il est trop beauuuuu ! s'exclament Sakura et Ino, des cœurs dans les yeux.  
— J'avoue. rigole Temari. Mais de là à fondre devant lui, faut pas exagérer, hein. ajoute-t-elle en embrassant Shikamaru.  
— Je suis pourtant d'accord avec elles, moi... dit Naruto tout bas en hochant la tête. Il est vraiment canon.  
Kiba se tourne vers lui, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu mais le sérieux de son ami lui indique sa mauvaise compréhension. Il lui en aurait parlé s'il avait craqué sur lui, comme les autres qui bavent toujours devant le poster sous verre. Quand ils étaient encore aux études, Naruto lui racontait tout, ses béguins, ses coups de foudre, tout ce qui lui tapait dans l'œil. Pourquoi en serait-il différent aujourd'hui ? Ils se voient encore pratiquement tous les jours, comparé aux autres, alors...  
Une fois dans le café en question, Naruto se dirige sans hésiter vers le fond de la salle, sous les salutations des serveurs et serveuses.  
— D'où ils te connaissent, ceux-là ? Comment ils savent ton nom ? demande son meilleur ami, faisant les questions pour tout le monde.  
— Je suis un habitué, c'est tout. sourit Naruto sans rien ajouter.  
— Mais encore... ? soupire-t-il.  
— Voilà, on y est bientôt.  
Naruto les avait conduit à l'écart de la foule, dans un coin un rien plus sombre, plus intime, caché entre des plantes et des paravents et parsemé de divans, poufs et fauteuils ainsi que de tables basses. Intrigués, ses amis ne disent rien, se contentant de le suivre en s'interrogeant l'un l'autre du regard. Se faisant conduire parmi les dédales de fauteuils, ils peuvent ainsi voir quelques rares personnes collées-serrées sans pour autant se monter dessus ni être vulgaires, prenant juste du bon temps en couple plutôt qu'en groupe. De plus en plus impatients de savoir pourquoi ils se retrouvent dans cette ambiance, Kiba demande encore au nom de tous :  
— Tu peux peut-être nous éclairer, maintenant, non ?  
Naruto ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand son regard accroche la silhouette de celui qui l'attendait.  
— Ah ! s'exclame-t-il en souriant largement avant de s'avancer plus franchement.  
Ne l'ayant pas vu, plongé dans ses pensées, l'« enfoiré » mélangeait distraitement un alcool transparent de sa paille. Mais entendant des pas venir à lui, il relève le regard et, comme muni d'un ressort, se retrouve debout en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. S'approchant de Naruto qu'il prend discrètement par la taille après un sourire de celui-ci, il fait face aux cinq personnes qui l'accompagnent.  
Silence.  
— Vous... commence Ino.  
— Le mec trop sexy de la pub... ? continue Sakura, les yeux aussi exorbités que la blonde.  
— Ah oui. D'accord. admet Kiba avec un rire nerveux. Je comprends, maintenant...  
Seuls Temari, Hinata et Shikamaru ne disent rien. Ils ne savent tout simplement pas quoi dire dans cette circonstance.  
— Bonjour. les salue l'« enfoiré », un peu inquiet quant aux deux demoiselles qui semblent près de l'implosion, si bien qu'il s'écarte finalement légèrement de Naruto pour se mettre en retrait.  
— Enchantée, je suis Hinata. répond-elle avec un léger sourire.  
Et tandis qu'elle présente chacun de ses amis, Temari sort doucement de son mutisme. Alors qu'elle termine la présentation par un « Je ne crois pas qu'il faille te présenter Naruto... » en rigolant, la blonde crache soudain :  
— Uzumaki... ! Comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça ? Non, plutôt, comment peux-tu nous l'annoncer ainsi, pour un gage que tu dois faire ?  
— Annoncer quoi ? demande-t-il innocemment, faisant sourire Sasuke.  
— Tu sors avec le mec le plus populaire de l'univers et tu nous le caches ?! Je refuse ! Pourquoi ce non-dit ?  
— Qui te dit qu'on sort ensemble ? s'étonne Naruto, semblant réellement surpris.  
— Parce que tu vas l'embrasser. Parce qu'il est là pour ça. Et parce que je ne suis pas sûr que Kiba, ton meilleur ami depuis la primaire, au cas t'aurait oublié, aurait accepté de t'embrasser pour un fichu gage ! Et je ne te rappelle pas les conditions pour qu'il soit validé.  
— Selon ton raisonnement, chérie, intervient Shikamaru, faisant sourire Naruto, il ne peut pas non plus faire ce gage avec un parfait inconnu... Et selon ton raisonnement encore, Naruto ne peut pas non plus le faire avec un simple ami. Je me trompe ? lui demande-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers le concerné.  
— Non, j'avoue. On ne peut rien cacher à tes cellules grises, toi. le gratifie-t-il d'une tape amicale dans le dos. Bon. C'est quand vous voulez, hein. J'ai tout mon temps et pour une fois, Sasu aussi. sourit-il.  
— Tu sors avec un top model !!! Naruto, t'es qu'une ordure... pleurniche Sakura dans les bras d'Ino dont le regard noir n'en dit pas mieux.  
— Bah... Oui… ? Je le sais déjà, ça... grimace-t-il.  
— Hum hum. Il me semble que je ne suis pas venu pour rien... parle Sasuke pour la première fois depuis le début. Et je n'ai pas eu mon bonjour non plus. se rapproche-t-il de Naruto. T'as intérêt à te rattraper, mon ange. dit-il encore en s'avançant de plus en plus, ses mains reposant maintenant sur ses hanches.  
Passant ses bras autour de son cou, Naruto oublie ce qui l'entoure et se hisse légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres tentantes qui lui font face. S'entame alors un doux baiser en surface qui ne tarde pas à s'approfondir tandis que leurs deux corps se rapprochent jusqu'à vouloir se fondre l'un dans l'autre. De plus en plus fougueux, le baiser les emmène loin de tout, loin du groupe qui les regarde sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux. Naruto, encore plus inconscient de tout ce qui l'entoure que son vis-à-vis, gémit doucement quand il sent les mains froides de Sasuke glisser sur ses reins, sous son t-shirt, doucement, comme une caresse volatile. Rapprochant alors son corps de celui de son compagnon, il intensifie encore le baiser déjà bien enflammé. Puis, tandis qu'il reprend son souffle, il sent les lèvres de Sasuke descendre dans son cou pour remonter derrière l'oreille. Là, à ce niveau, il s'extirpe sans attendre de ses bras, essoufflé, sous le sourire moqueur de celui-ci et les yeux toujours grand ouverts de stupéfaction de ses amis. S'il s'était laissé faire, il savait que sa raison n'aurait plus eu aucun contrôle sur son corps.  
— Hem... Il me semble que le gage peut être validé, là, non... ? demande-t-il d'une petite voix en regardant le sol avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé.  
— Il me semble que oui. répond doucement Hinata qui ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Vous êtes vraiment mignons, tous les deux. Je suis contente pour vous.  
Kiba affirme tout de suite après, quoique aussi gêné que Naruto. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait avoir à assister à un baiser si... ardant, si plein d'amour et de désir qu'il en était tout chamboulé.  
Ino et Sakura, s'étant reprises de leur crise de larmes dès le début du baiser et ayant fondu sous la chaleur que celui-ci dégageait ne peuvent que confirmer les dires d'Hinata également.  
Shikamaru se contente de sourire, légèrement rouge cependant. Et Temari est bouche bée.  
— Gage validé... Validé beaucoup trop facilement, d'ailleurs. J'ai honte.  
Cette réplique fait rire tout le monde avant que Sasuke ne les invite tous à boire un verre pour quand même faire plus ample connaissance. Parce qu'il n'est pas seulement là pour le gage, il est là aussi pour rencontrer les amis de son compagnon depuis bientôt trois ans. Après tant de temps à se cacher d'eux, il trouve normal de pouvoir s'afficher avec son groupe d'amis. Dans quelques temps, peut-être, pourra-t-il ensuite annoncer son couple au monde entier.


End file.
